


2hee | hot nurse

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Category: JYJ (Band), Super Junior, TRAX
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul is stuck in the hospital. Good thing there some attractive nurses nearby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2hee | hot nurse

Heechul hates being in the hospital. He hates not being able to properly move his legs, he hates the nurses waking him up at all hours to check his vitals and give him medication, and he hates just sitting around for hours on end without any video games to play. But above all, Heechul's biggest grievance is this: None of the nurses are hot.

One or two are cute, but they're not his type. Han Geng gives up after unsuccessfully trying to flirt with one of the cute ones in Korean, and Zhou Mi decides he's absolutely smitten with one of the nurses from the floor below. Once Heechul sees him, he decides Zhou Mi, despite being incredibly fashionable, has somewhat terrible taste.

"Think about it this way," Jay says when he comes to visit. "Do you really want a hot nurse to see you in a backless hospital gown with casts on your legs? Besides, you smell like antiseptic and sweat."

Heechul sniffs himself and makes Han Geng help him shower. Han Geng begs out, saying that he has to go to practice, and leaves the task to Zhou Mi who is glad to help. Zhou Mi helps him undress (not that it's really _that_ hard in a hospital gown) and get into the shower. Heechul notices Zhou Mi's pink face as he watches Zhou Mi's eyes travel down his body.

"Like what you see?" Heechul chuckles.

"Ah hyung," Zhou Mi replies, blushing furiously while still staring straight at Heechul's crotch. He searches for appropriately easy Chinese words that Heechul will understand. "Hao hao! Zhen bang!"

Heechul practically glows from his seat in the handicapped shower.

Once a clean Heechul is tucked back into his hospital bed, Zhou Mi checks his watch and realizes he needs to be somewhere. He somewhat regrettably leaves Heechul by himself after fluffing his pillows. Heechul tries to occupy his time with the stack of manga Jay had brought for him, but it isn't enough. He's listless and bored and very ready to get out of the hospital.

About an hour later, he's about to explode. He's utterly bored and the TV remote is too far away for him to reach by himself. He almost tries to chance walking alone, but he doesn't want to re-break his legs and lose any progress he's made, so he presses the nurses' call button instead. This time, instead of the relatively plain female nurses that usually tend to him, a male nurse with a small face and lavender scrubs walks in. "Is everything alright?" he asks politely.

Oh everything is more than alright, Heechul thinks to himself. Out loud he says, "Hand me the remote, please."

The nurse does as he's asked and fetches the remote from the other side of the room. "Do you need anything else, uh," he checks the name on the foot of the bed, "Heechul? Wait, aren't you that singer?"

"Yes," Heechul replies, unsure whether he should be flattered or worried about a potential sasaeng situation.

But the nurse simply says, "Nice."

"Yup, and no, I don't need anything else. Unless you can smuggle in my computer or a VCR."

The nurse winks at him. "I'll see what I can do."

He leaves and Heechul clicks on the TV aimlessly. This is good. Ohhh this is good.

 

Heechul gets thirsty a bit later and presses the nurses' call button again. The hot male nurse appears for the second time, but before he leaves to fulfill Heechul's request, Heechul asks, "What's your name anyways?"

"Younghoon," the nurse replies, "but everyone calls me Gunhee."

"Ha, Hee like Heechul," Heechul remarks.

The nurse shrugs. "I suppose."

He comes back with a bottle of water and a glass. He sets both on Heechul's tray table and is about to leave when Heechul calls, "Wait! Can you open it for me?"

Gunhee does as asked and checks to see if Heechul needs anything else.

"How's that VCR coming?" Heechul asks, half-joking.

"Let me talk to our tech guys and I'll let you know," Gunhee replies, completely serious.

Heechul is so using this to his advantage.

*

Heechul isn't exactly sure why whenever he pushes the call button, he only gets Gunhee. The other nurses still come check on him sure, but they never come when he calls. Heechul gets into the bad habit of asking for dumb little things that he easily could get himself. A tissue from the nightstand, a bed adjustment, some fluffier pillows, extra Jello with his dinner. Nurse Gunhee seems all too happy to fulfill each and every request. 

"So he's basically my personal servant," Heechul concludes his story of the super hot nurse to Zhou Mi and Jay. Zhou Mi is looking at him in confusion, mainly because of the language barrier but partially because Zhou Mi can't understand why Heechul doesn't talk to Gunhee like a nice normal human being (until he remembers that Heechul hyung, while wonderful, is not a nice normal human being). Jay on the other hand is doubled over in laughter after deciding Heechul made the entire thing up.

"He's real! I promise!" Heechul protests. Finally he says, "Here, just watch." He presses the nurses' call button but this time, no Gunhee appears. One of the regular daytime nurses appears at the door. "Yes, Heechul-ssi?" she asks.

"You're... you're..." Heechul sputters. Jay is now on the floor cackling.

"Did you need something, Heechul-sshi?" the nurse asks politely.

"Uh, can I get a glass of water?" he asks before glaring at Jay. Zhou Mi is still somewhat confused.

"You're such a loser!" Jay exclaims after the nurse leaves the room. "Man, we've got to get you out of here. I think you're losing your mind."

When the nurse comes back, glass in hand, Heechul tries to descretely ask, "Uh, where is Younghoon?"

"It's his day off," the nurse replies. "He'll be back tomorrow."

"Younghoon? What does that mean?" Zhou Mi asks. He pulls out his notebook and opens to his ever increasing vocab list.

"His real name is Younghoon but he goes by Gunhee," Heechul tries to exclaim, but Jay is laughing too hard to listen.

Heechul kicks them out when visiting hours end and demands that they come back the next day. "I'm not making this up!" he says.

"Whatever you say," Jay replies. He and Zhou Mi leave and he hears Zhou Mi say, "Let's take the stairs down to the next floor to see if that cute nurse is working."

"I can't catch a break," Jay groans.

*

The next day, Heechul is about to press the nurses' call button to try again to prove to Jay and Zhou Mi that Gunhee is both real and hot when the door opens. In walks Gunhee carrying a paper bag, followed by a nerdy looking guy with a VCR. "I rounded up one these from another department," Gunhee explains. "Just... don't tell anyone you got it from me."

Jay, Zhou Mi, and Jaejoong all gape at Gunhee with open mouths. The tech guy starts setting up the VCR and Gunhee walks over to the bed to hand Heechul the bag. "Figured you might like these," he said.

Heechul dug through the bag to find a stack of Neon Genesis Evangelion tapes. "Asuka-chan!" he exclaims, unable to contain his excitement.

None of his friends have been able to formulate words yet. Gunhee just smiles and says, "I need them back when you're done obviously." He looks at the three boys staring at him. "Uh, are these your friends?"

"Unfortunately," Heechul says. "Uh this is Jay, Jaejoong, and Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi's Chinese and his Korean sucks."

"Nice to meet you!" Zhou Mi says, jumping up to bow deeply. The other two can only nod.

"I'm Gunhee," he says, nodding back. "Well, it looks like your VCR is all set up," he says, motioning towards the TV. "Let me know if you need anything else."

Once Gunhee and the tech leave, Heechul leans over to smack Jay's arm. "See? I told you!"

Jay says nothing but pulls out some bills from his wallet and hands them to Jaejoong.

Heechul decides he needs new friends.

*

In the last few days before Heechul gets released, he's finally up and walking around again, albeit slowly. He leans on Zhou Mi most of the time as he slowly makes his way around the hospital floor. Zhou Mi is mostly helpful except that he keeps looking around for his hot nurse. Heechul finally gets to wear pants again, something he never thought he'd be so grateful for.

Until Gunhee walks in on Zhou Mi helping Heechul change clothes. Zhou Mi has Heechul's pants halfway off right when the nurse walks in.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Gunhee says with a smirk.

"No!" Zhou Mi exclaims, flustered. Heechul isn't particularly bothered. He spent most of the time pantsless anyways, so what's one more incident?

"I'm just helping Heechul hyung change clothes," Zhou Mi explains hurriedly. His Korean isn't good enough to understand sarcasm.

"I see," Gunhee replies. "I'm guessing you guys have known each other for a while?"

Heechul nudges Zhou Mi. They'd had the talk the night before about the Korean word for 'wingman' and how Zhou Mi needed to help him out a little bit. "I'll even let you take me down to the other floor," Heechul bribes him. "Where Nurse What’s-His-Face works."

"Oh!" Zhou Mi says, understanding. "Not very long, but Heechul hyung has been very helpful since I moved from China. He's very caring and cool and uh," Zhou Mi tries to come up with more things, "has a very nice, uh, how do you say, hao hao zhen bang?" he asks, turning to Heechul.

Heechul doesn't need to translate.

*

The day that Heechul gets released, it's Gunhee who comes to wheel him out. "You're probably going back to your singer life, huh?" he asks.

"Yeah," Heechul replies. "If you ever want tickets or something... I owe you for that VCR."

"Cool," Gunhee replies. He pulls a scrap of paper out of his pocket. "Here's my number. Just in case, uh, you need a VCR again."

Heechul grins. "Thanks." He turns back and yells, "Come on, Seasoning, it's time to go!"

Zhou Mi turns away from the nurse that he's talking to and reluctantly helps Heechul into the van.

Gunhee and Zhou Mi's nurse stand outside the hospital to wave goodbye. The van is about to pull away when a female nurse comes running out. "Wait!" she calls, waving a plastic bag. "You forgot your underwear!"

Gunhee and the other nurse can't keep the grins off their faces as a red-faced Heechul accepts the bag with his forgotten briefs.

"Can't forget those!" Gunhee calls.

"He's so into me,"  Heechul announces to the van.

"You're a loser," Jay replies.

"Wait, how do you say hao hao zhen bang in Korean?" Zhou Mi asks.

"Ask Han Geng," Heechul replies.

**Author's Note:**

> 好好真棒 is how Heechul describes his dick.  
> Here's a giftset proving it: http://plincess-cho.tumblr.com/post/124027470099/heecorner-why-zhoumis-first-impression-of


End file.
